The Cost Of Being A Jinchuuriki
by The Sea's Wings
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**The meaning of being a Jinchuuriki - Prologue**

Summary: What if the Jinchuuriki united to stop the Akatsuki once and for all? What if the Yondaime was alive? And what's this? Naruto hates the Yondaime?! Read if you're interested.

Rating: M [for cussing, violence and for possible lemons later in the story]

Pairings:

NaruXUndecided

Utakata[Rokubi Jinchuuriki]XYamashita[OC]XYagura[Sanbi Jinchuuriki]

Past OCXOC [YamashitaXKenshin]

SasuXUndecided

I need help for other pairings.

* * *

Tsunade was tired. Oh she had a good reason alright, she had to make a decision that could effect the whole world.

The Kages have had meetings within the past months to come to a solution to terminate the Akatsuki, all of which had failed miserably. Tsunade hadn't noticed a certain Kunoichi was in her office as she was going over any possible solutions to solve the dangerous crisis at hand.

**Flashback**

_**Tsunade glanced at the other Kages as they entered the building where their meetings have been taking place for the last month.**_

_**The first to arrive was the Kazekage, Gaara Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku. His short red hair was messy, his pale and round face hauntingly handsome, even though lacking eyebrows. His attire consisted of red robes, leather chest-plate armour protected his front and back from any long distance attacks, should they ever get past his inpenetrable denfense.**_

_**The second to arrive was the Raikage, his dark skinned and tall bulk made him intimidating but to Tsunade he wasn't of course, who had seen and experienced far too many horrors to be intimidated by the Raikage, but others would be. His dark was a pale, almost white blond, which contrasted his skin oddly, yet somehow suited him as the Leader of the Lightning Country. His chest was bare other than a cloak to where to block out the cold of the Iron Country's icy chill.**_

_**The Raikage had come with a young woman and a man who looked similar to him, younger with three swords strapped to his back with a white shirt that covered only one shoulder, knee pads and other pieces of armour on his legs and he wore sunglasses.**_

_**The woman had long blond braided hair and dark green eyes that if hit the right light, looked dark blue or a dark turqouise, she wore dark clothes with a red sash tied to her waist.**_

_He must be Killer Bee, the __Hachibi no Kyogyū_. **_Tsunade thought to herself_**. _And she Nii Yugito, the_ _Nibi no Bakeneko._

**_The third to arrive was the Godaime Mizukage, who was a woman with long brown hair and eyes to match, not much about her was known, she had a look of a flirt to Tsunade, which made the Slug Saanin dislike her. The Mizukage was wearing her kage robes but with a cloak to cover herself from the chill, much like the Raikage._**

**_With the Raikage was a dark skinned woman who had short light green hair, she wore a white skirt with black short shorts underneath and a white belly shirt with a mesh shirt underneath which barely went past her ribs._**

**_And the Mizukage's final companion was a young man with short blond hair, light purple eyes and he wore dark clothing with a light green wrap around his waist and a sword strapped across his back._** _The girl must be Fu the_ _Nanabi no Kabutomushi_ _and the other Yagura, the_ _Sanbi no Kyodaigame_.

_**The last to arrive was the Tsuchikage, who at his old age, was gaining stiff joints and limbs, causing his late arrival. His nose was large with a few worts on them and he was short too, however, only an idiot would under-estimate a Kage.**_

_**The Tsuchikage had two companions with him also, one had red hair tied into a ponytail with red clothes and armour like the Kazekage. The other was another man also but he hid his face under a mask and red hat with red armour covering ALL his body, not just the back and torso.** They must be Roshi [one with face showing] the_ _Yonbi no Saru and Han [the one with his face completely covered] the __Gobi no Irukauma._

**_"We've all arrived, yes?" The Mizukage asked, her gaze lingering longer on the Raikage than needed before her expression and demeanour turned serious._**

**_"Thank you for stating the obvious," all heads turned to glare at Tsuande's companion, who didn't return the glare, her grey eye continuing to watch them calmly as if none of them could kill her easily, or so they thought._**

**_Tsunade sighed before turning to the young woman with golden blond hair that reached her shoulders, dark blue shirt, light green trousers tucked into her black knee high boots with three red streak-like tatoos on her right cheek and rectangular framed black glasses. That was Fuuka Yamashita, a newly instated Jonin or in other words a 'Rookie Jonin'. "Yamashita, please control yourself."_**

**_The Rookie Jonin raised her brows before folding her arms giving the Hokage a 'just-get-to-the-point' look. "I know you're worried about this Yamashita, but that's no excuse for rudeness."_**

**_"Coming from you, I'm not sure if I should even consider the advice." Yamashita retorted, causing the Hokage's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance._**

**_More than a few people in the room were worried about Tsunade loosing her temper, seeing as she was famous for it._**

**_"Don't you get cocky with me just because I promoted you to Jonin, Fuuka!" At the name Fuuka the Tsuchikage and his companion's eyes widened._**

**_"So says the woman claiming to be Hokage, who rarely even works and drinks Sake and can never win one gambling match." Several of the Jinchuuriki, namely Yagura, Fu, Roshi and Han wondered if the woman had lost her plot._**

**_"Why you..."_**

**_"Please Hokage-sama, concentrate on the meeting, time can't be wasted." Yamashita said, barely keeping the bored and slightly arrogant mask on her face. Underneath she was worried for Naruto, who she saw as a brother, being one of the few people who put up with her sarcastic and arrogant ways, enough so that she showed the kind and less bitter and harsh person she really was._**

**_Naruto had gone training with Jiraiya and was yet to come back, hence why Yamashita was worried. What if the Akatsuki went for him whilst he was with the Ero-sennin?_**

**_Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself. "Alright, we need to think of a plan together to help destory the Akatsuki once and for all."_**

**_Arguements broke out almost immediately. Causing both Tsunade and Yamashita to sigh simutanisously [sp?] and sweat-drop. This is ridiculous. Both thought to themselves._**

**_It was over half an hour both the hot-headed Konoha women had waited for the other Kages to stop arguing, the only ones not argueing were Gaara, Yagura and Fu, who were watching with slightly embarrassed expressions, embarrassed that their Kages and breveran were acting so childish in such an important situation. Gaara kept his expressionless face like normal._**

**_Tsunade, having enough, nodded to Yamashita._**

**_BOOM! The echo could be heard through the entire village in the Iron Country, the Samurai protecting it curious as to what caused it._**

**_Back inside the meeting room, everyone was silent. The thick oak table was smashed to bits, the floor with large and wide spread cracks in it. All gazes were on Yamashita, who removed her hand from the bits of broken table, floor and other pieces of debris. She had punched the table and hit the floor, causing it to crack and the table to shatter under the force of her punch. "Stop acting like children." Was all the Rookie Jonin said before turning around and standing beside Tsunade, who sat in one of the only five chairs meant for the Kages to sit in._**

**_"You overdid it, Yamashita-san." Gaara commented, earning several surprised looks, the red-head's expression never changed and he was talking as if he had expected that to happen._**

**_"Keh, it was the only way to get the message across."_**

**End Flash back**

Nothing had been decided, yet. Tsunade was hard at work trying to find a solution to the Akatsuki problem.

The unnoticed Kunoichi was more than a little worried that the other Kage's knew about Naruto's abilities, he was like a brother to her and she was protective of him, although barely a month older than the blond Jinchuuriki, she was protective over him and would beat the crap out of anyone who dared cause him harm.

However she was glad to know some of the abilities of the other Jinchuuriki. _Maybe they can help Naruto-nii control Kyuubi's chakra... _she thought to herself, before coming to an idea. _Of course, why didn't I or anyone else for that matter, think of that?!_

"Baa-Hokage **[1]**, is the situation really that serious?" Tsunade nearly jumped out of her skin, noticing the tall rookie Jonin lazily laying on the window sill.

"Yes it is, Yamashita... and I told you not to call me that!" Seeing the look on Yamashita's face, any trace of hidden sadness in her eyes gone, even with the glasses on, her gaze intense and burning, tell you silently to shut up and listen. "You heard everything and have an idea, right brat?"

Yamashita nodded as Tsunade took a swig of sake. "I don't know if this will work," the younger blond told the Hokage, who's attention was caught immediately at the uncharacteristic hesitation in the Rookie Jonin's voice.

"Well, what is it?" Tsunade demanded, getting annoyed with the tense silence that followed.

Yamashita took a deep breath, knowing either Tsunade was going to skin her alive or putting all the Jinchuuriki [her brother especially] in terrible danger or strip her of her rank. _But, it needs to be said._ She thought to herself grimly before taking caution as she told the Godaime Hokage her idea.

"What if we gathered all of the Jinchuuriki together, to train and be led by Jiraiya-sama to stop the Akatsuki? If they gathered together, they could help each other with their powers and not only that, being trained by a Saanin will make them stronger."

There was complete silence before everyone in the semi-peaceful village of Konoha heard the voice of their Hokage echo through the village. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!"

Yamashita sighed mentally, withstanding the urge to smack her head to stop the ringing in her ears, luckily Tsunade broke the desk instead of one of her limbs.

"I'm not... messing with you Baa-Hokage." Yamashita told the Tsunade calmly, who was getting more annoyed at the Rookie Jonin's nickname and her calmness. "But I really don't see any other option, there may be no other solution, it's your call."

With that, the Rookie Jonin left the office, via the window.

Tsunade sighed, slumping back into her chair, thinking over what her newest Jonin had told her, not that Tsunade would ever admit it to the tall female Jonin, she was right, there really was no other option.

She re-read the information she had gathered from meetings with the other Kages. There really wasn't much of a choice and it seemed the best idea voiced at the moment...

As Tsunade ordered another desk and set to plan her speech for the next Kage meeting, she couldn't help but think that something was going to happen to Naruto and Yamashita...

Whether it was good or bad, she couldn't tell...

* * *

The Hachibi is NOT called Kiribi, he's called Killer Bee, for those who do not believe me, go check in the manga.

**[1]-** That's Yamashita's nickname for Tsunade, it literally means 'Grandma Hokage'.

**This is a responce to dracohalo117's Naruto hates Yondaime challenge, all will be better explained in later chapters, this is just the prologue. I will NOT update until I get some reviews people, so stop being lazy and write them, give me advice and help so that this fic doesn't suck baboon's butt.**


	2. The Mission

**The Cost Of Being A Jinchuuriki**

**Chapter One – The Mission**

**

* * *

**

On the outskirts of the Water Country, the sky was a tinge of pink, lilac, dark blue, green and orange with the sun setting over the horizon with lush green grass, long enough to reach the knees and tickle the bare skin or pinch it, causing a sharp but only instant pain for those whose legs happened to be bare.

The tree's leaves rustled gently in the wind, like the flame of a candle being blown upon. The bark of the trees, hard yet smooth from years of harsh winds sprinting through the landscapes in it's eternal freedom and childishness.

The scene was like perfect painting of an artist who would have spent years to create such a master-piece. But for three people, this was not the case.

Three people stood beside newly dug graves, the bodies of villagers, murdered from one of the many Akatsuki raids laid buried. One of these people was Uzamaki Naruto, a man who stood at 5ft 3 inches, his blonde hair semi-long, tied back into a small ponytail with some locks framing his face. The teenager's skin was sun-kissed with three whisker-like scars on each of this cheeks, his blue eyes staring dully at the graves.

Naruto wore black baggy trousers, the ends wrapped in bandages around his calves and black ninja sandals adorned his feet, a black mesh shirt hid his scarred but well chiselled belly. He wore a black trench coat with red flames at the ends of the coat and the ends of the sleeves, a Konoha ninja headband was wrapped around his forehead.

Naruto had undergone Sage training with Jiraiya and had learned fast, not long after Naruto had started the training had he taken in the situation, he was the only hope for Konoha, he was the only one who could save Sasuke, his nii-san couldn't be there, just the old pervert as his sensei. He had to rely on himself and become serious and start using his brain.

And that was what the blond had done, he still had his playfulness, which he sometimes showed by using his 'Sexy-No-Jutsu' on some of his enemies, and he would argue with the Perverted Sage when he felt in a playful mood but now, the majority of the time he was calm, serious and had no patience for stupidity. _I'm acting like nii-san._ Naruto thought, mentally sighing as his tenant, the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune snorted in agreement.

Naruto, within his training, had realized that he needed to compromise with Kyuubi if he was ever to really become successful. It had taken a while, but the two had become friends, or at least enough that Naruto could trust Kyuubi not to take over his body without permission.

Jiraiya hadn't changed at all when he had trained Naruto, to Naruto and his nii-san's surprise. Still the same clothes and personality, but he treated Naruto with more respect, and he had also treated Naruto's nii-san with enough respect to only stare, not touch or ask for 'help' with his books.

Naruto's nii-san, Fuuka Yamashita hadn't changed much, accept for her clothing choices and hair style. Yamashita used to wear a lilac dress with dark blue shorts and knee high black boots, barely showing any skin. Her hair was so long it reached the top of her thighs, she was scary and was always sarcastic and bitter, but only to a point, she had a nice side but it was hard to find.

Now, Yamashita wore light green trousers tucked into black boots with a dark blue shirt with the clan signature on her back, her hair now barely past her shoulders but still with bags, her glasses and three red streak-like tattoos on her right cheek.

She was still sarcastic but the loss of her boyfriend three years ago, when she was twelve made her even more bitter, she almost always lost her temper at something small because she refused to show the pain she was really in, refused to cry or speak of her suffering.

And because of her power, the superhuman strength inherited by those who couldn't control their Kekkei Genkai caused her even more anguish, to Naruto's knowledge. She felt ashamed of herself for being unable to control the fear-manipulating Kekkei Genkai of the Fuuka Clan, the Nightmare's Eye.

Her cousin had killed everyone in the Clan and left her outside of the Konoha gates, telling her in her 10 year old state never to show her pathetic self to the Earth Country again. And she hadn't, she was too ashamed to even step on it's land, let alone try to avenge her Clan.

Not that she had cared much for the monstrous and bloodthirsty Clan, but they were the only people who cared for her until she met Naruto, she still cared now even though was felt bitter towards them for hating her for not being able to meet her expectations as the true heir of her Clan.

But, Yamashita had told Naruto, she didn't care for avenging her Clan, not what they had tried to do to her, turn her into a human weapon like all the other Clan members. But he could tell that she still cared, even when she denied it, the doubt of her own words shining in her eyes but her pride refusing to admit it.

Yamashita was watching him now, somewhat sad her brother-figure had changed but in the same, somewhat glad she wouldn't be asked stupid questions almost all the time. She had little patience for stupidity, part of her was still angry at herself for not matching up to the power as others of her Clan had.

She knew her superhuman strength came at a cost, as does all power, if she overused her strength, her muscles would tear and rip apart if she wasn't careful, which is why she tried using Jutsus at first in a fight and then surprise her opponent with a skull crushing punch to the head, killing whoever was her victim easily.

_My own strength is also my weakness._ Yamashita thought to herself. _Such an irony._ She blinked before sighing in an irritated and tired manner, after running all the way to find Naruto and Jiraiya for several days with little rest and help fight off followers of the Akatsuki that attacked the village earlier in the afternoon, she wanted nothing but to rest and sleep, but time was of the essence and she could not afford to waste a single second. No matter how much her legs screamed for a rest.

"We need to leave soon, Obaa-Hokage needs to send the three of us on our mission." Yamashita told the two males, her tall frame of 5ft 5inches only just a centimetre or two smaller than Jiraiya, who raised a brow at her silently.

"Why?" Naruto suddenly asked, his hand clenching. "Why did this happen to them? They were just villagers!" He exclaimed, down-right outraged at what the Akatsuki had done to the villagers, who had never harmed them or even knew of them.

Jiraiya sighed sadly before answering the blond. "Sometimes, people don't need a reason." The Toad Sage wasn't sure why this had happened and he agreed with his blond apprentice's unasked question. _What kind of monster would do this?_

"They want to spread fear into the minds of the people, as a warning not to oppose them or this will also happen to them." Yamashita said, her face a neutral mask of indifference as she looked at the quickly darkening sky, wanting nothing more than to leave. "It's a basic tactic I picked up from Morino Ibiki."

She got off from her perch of leaning against a nearby tree. "Naruto, you can help stop this with the other Jinchuuriki," crossing the grass, she placed her hand on the blond haired man's shoulder. "And I will help you, have no doubt in that." Her voice then turned stern. "But dwelling on this instead of taking no action will not help and just waste time."

Naruto frowned, his anger flaring but, even though he wouldn't admit it, his nii-san was right, he had to stop it and joining with the other Jinchuuriki will help bring justice to the Akatsuki.

Sighing, Naruto turned to Yamashita and Jiraiya, who were behind him and ready to leave. "Let's go." The three ninjas speed off, not wasting any time.

* * *

It had taken two days to get back, mainly because Yamashita collapsed, her legs refusing to stop shaking and they spent the night in the forest before leaving at a slower pace to the muscles in Yamashita's legs to get used to the strain before speeding up, which continued until the next day and they managed to get to the gates by late afternoon that day.

Konoha had remained the same to Naruto, dirt roads, wooden houses, the dead wood softened and polished from years of weathering from the rain, wind and storms from the past. The people had recognised him and some glared, while others gave some grudging respect.

But Naruto and Jiraiya didn't take much notice as they ran towards the Hokage tower, Yamashita right behind them, her breathing hurried in in gasps, obviously tired from the non-stop run for the majority of the last three days.

She was only a Jonin not a Saanin like Jiraiya who could out-run her in long distance, nor did she had the Godly stamina like her brother, it was hard to keep up with them but she didn't complain. If she had enough stamina to complain she had enough to run.

They finally entered the Hokage's office through the window, Tsunade only half awake as she stared down at the paperwork she had yet to do. "We're back, Obaa-chan!" Naruto called to the big busted Hokage who almost fell out of her seat in surprise.

_Damn, I need to do less paperwork._ Tsunade thought to herself before standing with a smile, warmly welcoming the blond, not before hitting him –or rather, trying to- for calling her Obaa-chan.

"That's the last time a do a cross-country run for you, Obaa-Hokage." Yamashita managed to say between her puffing, making the Godaime Hokage glare at her before shrugging it off.

"I have some news," Tsunade said, catching the newly arrived Kunoichi and Shinobi's attention. "The Rokubi Jinchuuriki, Utakata isn't in a village, you must find him."

Yamashita would have hit her head on a wall in severe irritation, but she didn't want a miraine AND aching legs. No, not aching. The teen girl thought to herself. Bitch-slapping pain in the goddamn muscles.

"What!?" Naruto and Jiraiya yelled, Jiraiya continuing; "But I don't wanna go on a goose-chase!"

A glare from Tsunade stopped all complaint from Jiraiya, although Naruto was frustrated that Utakata's location was unknown, but knew there was little he could do about it other than find the missing Jinchuuriki.

"Understood," the blond male replied, noticing his nii-san's breath getting slower as she stopped panting, now back to normal. "Where do we meet the other Jinchuuriki?"

Honestly? Naruto was excited, even though he didn't show it. He could talk to the others and actually understand their pain, he could help them with their powers and vice versa.

"You head for the outskirts of the Land of wind near a pub called 'The Piper's Flute', there, they shall be waiting for you." Tsunade told them before sitting bak at her desk, her face set into a grim seriousness. "Naruto, Yamashita, you're both representing Konoha so please try not to make enemies with the other Jinchuuriki."

Both nodded, Naruto semi-upset that she'd need to say such a thing whereas Yamashita didn't give a rat's arse, she knew Tsunade was going to say it, it was directed at her mainly anyway. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

Tsunade smirked. "I was getting to that, brat." Yamashita snorted at the 'brat' comment but made no other reaction to it. "Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame have been spotted around a lot o the countries except Rice, undoubtedly looking for you, Naruto."

The blond Jinchuuriki clenched his fist, the mention of the name Itachi was like a Jinx, he was the reason his brother was gone... shaking the thoughts from his mind he paid attention to Tsunade.

"...and because of that, you must take precaution that you are not followed and destroy all evidence that you stopped anywhere, any small trace could give them a clue as to where you are."

"Hai," both the blonds said simultaneously.

"You're dismissed, prepare to leave tomorrow before sunrise."

* * *

It was cold the next day, it was still dark and outside of the peacefully sleeping residents of Konoha, the grass was covered with dew, sparkling like thousands of diamonds in the last rays of the moon as it passed over the horizon. Buds had yet to open to reveal the flowers that were sleeping.

That of which was something a certain group of three ninja wanted right now.

"Sun rise, it had to be before freaking sunrise!" Both Naruto and Jiraiya sighed, mentally agreeing but slightly wary of the tired Kunoichi walking alongside them, she wasn't a morning person, but then again, no sane person was.

The three picked up the pace into a run, not jumping through the tree branches due to fear of falling and breaking a bone, which as far away from the village as they were, wasn't good at all.

They had three days of travelling like this to go through, all three mentally preparing themselves for the cold of late autumn as they ran, ready for the harsh nights camping out in the forest.

* * *

That's it for now. :) Thanks for those who reviewed. And yes, I know Yagura is the Yondaime Hokage, it'll all be explained in later chapters but basically, I've hanged the timeline so that all the Jinchuuriki are alive now and haven't had their Bijuu extracted yet. Yes, I know I've made Yamashita really powerful but like it was explained in the chapter it comes at a price. In this story, Naruto will be a bit more mature, serious and smarter. Yes, there will be some bashing but only enough for humour.

Anyway, thanks again of all of those that have reviewed and pointed out mistakes and advise for me. :) I promise I'll update soon.


	3. Utakata and Secrets Revealed!

**The Cost of being a Jinchuuriki**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Darkness consumed the sky, swallowing up all light and smothered the trees in its shadow. The stars twinkled in the sky like millions of tiny candle flames, contrasting against the darkness like Yin and Yang.

The trees loomed over our three Konoha ninjas like tall imposing childhood spooks from under the bed, ready to tear them apart and rip at their delicate human flesh.

It's a good thing none of the three believed in those types of monsters anymore, within their small camp, daring to risk a fire within this cold night, there are worse dangers than the dark.

"Why haven't we met up with any ambushes?" Naruto asked Jiraiya as Yamashita rummaged through her backpack from some food to eat.

The Sage ran a hand through his hair as he answered the blond male. "I don't sense them nearby; however, they may be further along our path or could have attacked the other Jinchuuriki." _Or maybe they're waiting for all of you to get together and ambush you all at once._ Jiraiya added in his thoughts, narrowing his eyes.

"Should we have someone keep a watch as we rest?" Yamashita suggested as she pulled out some bread and cheese from her backpack, tearing the bread to share it out and slice the cheese with one of her kunai knives to add to their narrow travel diet.

Jiraiya nodded. "Each of us will take two hours to watch, I'll go first whilst the two of you sleep, in two hours I'll wake up Yamashita and after she's done, it'll be your turn Naruto and when your time is up, we'll continue our jorney."

Yamashita nodded and Naruto muttered a 'yeah, yeah whatever' and they ate their meal in silence. After their meal, Jiraiya allowed the teens to have some sake to dull their senses and help them sleep better.

Since Yamashita rarely drunk alcohol, she was asleep in minutes, her usual scowl leaving her face and allowing some of the usually overlooked beauty to be shown. Her round face was more cute than beautiful, but no-one ever said it to her face... unless they wanted a broken nose of course.

Naruto laid within his sleeping bag, his muddled thoughts keeping him awake. He never got to see his friends, he never got to see Sakura, Kiba, Kakashi or hell, even Lee!

He needed to talk to someone about... his feelings. Lately, he had been thinking of the shy Hyuuga Heiress, he remembered her tiny body shaking as she thought Neji in the Chuunin exams. He remembered her soft smile and rosy red cheeks and her gentle silvery lilac eyes...

_Why am I thinking of her?_ Naruto questioned himself. _I barely even know her, so why am I thinking of her and less of Sakura-chan? Why am I feeling this way...?_ Naruto shut his eyes tightly, clutching the material of his sleeping bag. _What's going on with me?_

It wasn't much later when Jiraiya finally shook Yamashita awake, narrowly avoiding being punched by the tall woman. "I'm up, I'm up you Perverted Old Fart!" She hissed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and putting her glasses back on, ignoring Jiraiya's muttered complaints about her insult.

She laid her back against a tree and watched over her brother. She knew he was awake, she could tell he was confused, painfully so if clutching his sleeping bag like a life-line was anything to go by.

Naruto had grown into a handsome young man; she had her work cut out for her if she was to keep those slutty bimbos away from her little brother. _Naruto, you're going to be the cause of one major headache. _She thought to herself, her face paling at the mental image of her chasing off a horde of Naruto's future fan-girls. God have mercy on both our souls.

Naruto sighed and sat up, letting his sleeping bag pool around his waist as his bare chest glowed from the firelight. He pushed some locks of hair away from his face, leaving it untied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto sighed, looking over at his sister; her eyes couldn't be seen since the fire light reflected off her glasses. He stared for a few moments, taking in the view of the way her eyebrows furrowed in a worried yet slightly irritated frown.

He could easily read her, she was worried about him yet something about him irritated her. Maybe is was because she hated worrying for others since she was still new to the concept of thinking for and bout others, or maybe she was worried and irritated because of the task he and the other Jinchuuriki had to do.

Either way, Naruto understood her concern and it touched him, making him feel warm, as if the hot water of a shower poured over his skin as he walked through.

"Girl problems?" Yamashita asked, snapping Naruto's train of thought.

"...well... there's this girl, I think of her all the time but I barely know her... I don't know what it is but I feel the need to protect her and encourage her and..." Naruto trailed off as a blush coated his tanned cheeks, plus, Yamashita's smirk added to his embarrassment.

"So, you have a crush Nii-san?" She asked, her smirk growing in size as his blush darkened. "Who's the lucky girl? It better not be Haruno." The last part the grey eyed woman hissed to herself, although the rosette was nice, she hit her brother too many times and if Naruto said it was the pink haired girl, Yamashita would personally slaughter the girl herself.

"...I like... I like..." Naruto trailed off as his entire face turned pink and Yamashita had to cover her smirk with her hand. "D-don't laugh!"

"Just spit it out already!" She said, her face back to it's usual blank look, however her lips would twitch at the desire to smirk and laugh at her brother's bashfulness.

"IlikeHinata!" Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he finally confessed.

"...come again?" Naruto face faulted, growling to himself as the Kyuubi rolled over with laughter in his head. _I'm going to skin you alive Kyuubi-baka!_

"I. Like. Hinata!" Naruto growled out in a slower pace, surprising Yamashita, which in itself was a great accomplishment.

"...oooh! Naruto's got a crush! Naruto's got a crush!" Yamashita sang with a smirk on her face as several tick marks appeared on Naruto's forehead, which just added to the blond girl's amusement as the blush on her brother's face turned as red as a tomato and covered his entire head.

_I shouldn't have said anything._ Naruto concluded.

"_**No shit brat**_**."** Kyuubi said as it howled with laughter, enjoying the embarrassment his jailer was being subjected into.

~*~*~*~

Four hours later the three continued their journey.

Jiraiya watched with interest at the behavoir his two companions showed, that morning he found Naruto blushing and muttering about annoying older sisters and how stupid they were.

"Stop smirking you teme!" Naruto yelled at the smirking woman who stopped smirking and returned the glare she was being sent.

"Dimwit."

"Bitch!"

"Woollen headed fool!"

"Idiot!"

"Goose shit for brains!"

"Moron!"

"The last two are basically the same thing you block head!"

Jiraiya sighed in despair as the two blonds kept bickering, knowing how useless it was to try and stop them. _Why me?_ He silently asked himself as a sweat drop ran down the back of his head.

Jiraiya's face turned serious as he felt the presence of two people sneaking up behind them. "Yamashita! Naruto!" Jiraiya called out, just as their enemies left out of the foliage of the trees.

* * *

The road was silent of any human activity. Deer walked along the path in their herds, birds sang their ancient and glorious songs, each passed through generation from generation. Mice and other rodents scrambled through the trees and bushes, hunting for food and to hide from any snakes set out to eat them.

The icy wind blew through the trees, chilling all that it touched with it's unrelenting claws. The grass was long and dark green, shaming any fabric or village parks. The gravel of the path remained still and sparkled in the early morning dew, until wooden sandals landed on them, crushing them as they shattered into even smaller pieces of rock.

Bubbles drifted through the air, like clouds along the wind, graceful and mystifying as they journeyed. The bubbled escaped the wooden pipe of it's owner, a dark haired man wearing a blue kimono.

The man's hair was messy and uncut, as if left alone for weeks. The man's face was narrow with closed eyes which somehow, didn't allow him to bump into anything. He slowly opened his eyes, showing the bright blue orbs that were hidden before.

This man is Utakata, the missing Jinchuuriki of Rokubi no Namekuji.

Utakata stopped his slow walk and blowing the bubbles from his pipe, looking up into the sky with a frown. _Something's going on, have any idea what it is, Namekuji-kun?_

**_"How the hell should I know?"_** The six tailed slug snapped from inside his host, huffing and moaning about how unfair it was that he was stuck inside the dark haired and blue eyed male.

Utakata shrugged and continued his walk and blowing his bubbles, however, he kept alert for anything that could happen. _Whatever's going on, it isn't going to be pretty._

* * *

"HAAAA!" The Ame ninja turned around, only to die instantly as he was hit on the skull with a bone crushing punch, his brains and blood sent flying everywhere and onto Yamashita's face and clothes. "That's the last one!"

Naruto nodded, picking off bit's of brain from Yamashita's kill from his clothes. Sometimes he was lucky she was on his side, although he was more powerful than her, she was scary as hell's hounds.

That was definitely an assassination attempt," Jiraiya pointed out, Yamashita rolled her eyes but remained silent. "It won't be the only one so be alert at all times.

"Point out the obvious why don't you?" The blonds said at the same time before Jiraiya burnt the bodies of the ninja with a Katon Jutsu. "Let's keep going." Naruto added and with a nod of agreement, all of them set off once again.

* * *

Blood splattered onto the ground, the Ame ninja fell as the man's lilac eyes looked down at his kill, the scar running along his left eye added to the imitation of the ex-Mizukage's skills. Yagura wiped his sword clean with the dead ninja's clothes as his travelling companion Fuu sighed disappintedly at making such a kill.

_I wish there will be no more blood shed, it's tainting our world and destroying the souls of all the people._ She thought to herself, staring at the bodies she allowed Yagura to kill.

"_**Live with it, if there was no death then there would be too much life and cause extinction for all." **_The Nanabi no Kabutomushi said in a semi-bored tone as it buzzed inside it's cage. _**"How about letting me out for a fly around?"**_

Fuu smiled to herself. _Not today Bug-chan_.

"_**I told you not to call me that human! I'm the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, I am to be respected!" **_Fuu ignored it's ranting as she followed the silent Yondaime Mizukage.

* * *

Yellow snake-like eyes narrowed as the pale face they belonged to grinned with malicious glee. "I will take the Kyuubi's power for myself," he hissed, his long black hair framing his long face. "Oh and Sasuke-kun? Bring Naruto back alive, you can even catch up with each other before I take his power."

Onyx eyes narrowed in silent anger. _I've given Konoha all the information on Orochimaru as I can; it's time to finish him off before he get's too strong again_.

Blood splattered as the snake Saanin's head rolled along the floor away from his body. Sharingan eyes watched the head roll without regret. _I hope you can forgive me, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei... Yamashita-san. I'm sorry to all of you for not telling you my true mission._

Sasuke left, intent of one last thing before returning to Konoha. _Naruto, I must find out who is truly stronger, and then, I will help you with your goal._ He left for that pub on the edge of the Fire Country, 'The Piper's Flute'.

_Are you really going to go against the Akatsuki Naruto? How do you even know you can defeat them?_ Sasuke's eye narrowed as he remembered when he fought Gaara during the Chuunin exams, his team-mates, his companions, his FRIENDS had almost been killed because he was too weak, too focused on himself to protect them properly.

_Naruto, just don't do anything stupid until I get there... be careful my brother, Naruto-nii-san._

_

* * *

_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well? What do you think? Did I surprise you with my 'Sasuke-the-secret-spy' plot? Anyway, please review, folks and thanks for all of those who reviewed, and I know Yagura is the Yondaime Mizukage, I just accidently typed Hokage because I was half asleep when I wrote the author's note.

I was thinking of giving the Jinchuuriki summons, Naruto already has Toads like Jiraiya and Yamashita has Weasels so if you want, give me some suggestions on what you want the other Jinchuuriki to summon, it doesn't say what for example, Killer Bee can summon if he even knows the Summoning Jutsu at all. Anyway, see ya and I promise I will update soon. ;)


End file.
